Silver Key Locations (Fable II)
Silver Keys in Fable II can be found in various places throughout Albion just waiting for the Hero to collect them. They are scattered throughout the world, meaning the Hero will have to search hard to find them. By collecting enough keys, the Hero can unlock special chests with special rewards inside. You will need your dog to find some of them. Bandit Coast *If you're coming from Brightwood, follow the path until you get a bandit camp (with the campfire burning). From here, pass the purple flags and look for an area to vault to on your left. You can vault to the key and then vault down to get back on track. Bloodstone *As you enter Bloodstone from Wraithmarsh, you'll see a crypt on your right with an expression statue. perform the correct corresponding expression {Pick Up Line} and a crypt door on the right further up opens for you with the key inside. However, some players have reported the statue posed without a face, rendering it impossible to retrieve the key. *As you enter the Sinkhole, there is a key in front of the drop down point. You wont be able to reach it until you finish the Treasure Island of Doom! sidequest. Once you return to Salty Jack go back inside the Sinkhole to now reach the key. *While completing the Treasure Island of Doom side quest, you will arrive at a place called Lion Head Island after obtaining Captain Dread's ship. While searching for the 10 bits of treasure, you'll drop into a water area around a large tree. To exit this area you need to climb up the grassy areas near the waterfalls. As you ascend and before you enter the stone archway there is a silver key on a lower ledge, vault down the cliffside to reach the key. *Inside the cellar next to the Furniture shop, kick or hit the orb to open the cross door. The shop lies at the east part of the map. This is another key that may become glitched for some players. Some players have reported finding the flit switch trapped within its pillar upon first entry. The switch is lit, but it cannot be activated. Combined with the above crypt glitch, this has made it nearly impossible for many players to get the achievement even with the 51st key. *Go to the waterfront and follow the docks all the way to the far west of the map near the entrance to the Sinkhole. Look for a large crane and jump in the water below the crane to find a dive spot. The key is in the dive spot. Note: There are a few cranes around Bloodstone, but none of the other ones have a dive spot near them. The dive spot can be a bit difficult to see at night. Bower Lake *On the Bower Lake Tomb Island, just behind the entrance to the tomb. *From the entrance to the Tomb of Heroes, travel east (left from the entrance) following the wall. When you come to a forest looking area after climbing a hill, the key will be against a wall behind a group of trees. Available after The Spire quest: *In the Gypsy Camp, opposite the general store between the stone cutter and the caravan you start the game with, there is a gap in the fence, go left up a dirt track into a ruined tower. The path doesn't open untiil late in the storyline, after your character has returned from the Spire. *Inside the Tomb of Heroes. You'll enter an area with a pool of water in the centre of the floor. Simply walk through the area into the arched doorway follow the path until you meet Charlie then look behind the pillars on the right. Guild Cave *First big room when entering from Bower Lake. In far left corner. Bowerstone Cemetery *Near the starting point for the "Civilian Displacement" job. It's the top left area of the map. The key is in a broken shed behind the man giving you the job. *The key is in the second to last turning up the hill at the bottom of the map. *In the Cemetery Mansion, the key is located in the fire place in the bedroom. To get to the bedroom, head up the stairs and turn right. You'll go through a library. Head towards a hallway in the back of this room. Follow this all the way up to the bedroom. The bed is on your immediate right, the key is just in front of that in the fire place. *Shelley Crypt - You'll need to have purchased the Cemetery Mansion first, and then activate the quest for it. Follow your glowing trail towards the crypt, through the large gates in the cemetery that were originally locked. Upon entering the crypt, you'll need to go down some spiral stairs, then drop down from a high ledge. Next, you'll enter a room full of coffins. If you haven't already, you'll need to head to the left to open the chest in there, before you can get up to the coffins. As soon as you've opened the chest, the coffins will now be damaged, allowing you to climb up to the next platform. From here, you'll see a rather large crack in the wall. Simply smash this open in order to get the key. Market *In the cellar of the Furniture Shop. To get this key you must unlock the gate by shooting the Flitswitch above the door you entered. *As you enter Bowerstone from the Lake entrance, you cross a river. Simply climb into the river and swim to the corner near a dock platform underneath the carriage house. There is a dive point directly under the platform's steps that takes you to the key. *There is a small alley by the left side of the inn at the main square. Enter the alleyway and your dog will find a dig spot at the end with a key inside. You need the dog, and the dog must have at least four stars in treasure hunting. Old Town *At The Invisible Hand house there is a key upstairs on the balcony. The house is near the exit to Rookridge to the North of map. *In the cellar next to the house called the Helping Hand. This is next to the Gift and Food stalls. *In The Old Town Warehouse behind some crates under the stairs. Brightwood *On top of a collapsed bridge (SW of map, near the bandit camp), the key is on the side close to the Fortress. *In between two horse statues at the NE path of the map. If you're coming from Bower Lake it's the first left turn near the signpost. *In a corner of the bandit camp. Simply head to the bandit camp which is the South part of the map between the broken bridge and the lake with the tower. Follow the path to the gate that leads to the tower and the key is on the right in a small turning before it. Available after The Spire quest: *Archon's Knot - to get here you need to climb up Brightwood tower to the 1st floor with the Cullis Gate. From this level if you walk to the sides near the Cullis Gate, the camera view will auto change and show a hole you can vault into. This leads into Archon's Knot. Once inside you'll go past a spike trap floor puzzle and then onto a second puzzle with a statue. You need to Bloodlust Roar at the statue then go up stairs and the key is on the left side of the spike floor, you must follow the Flit Swtich and open the next door before you can retrieve the key. *Inside the Giles' Farm also known as Brightwood Farm Cellar, either directly behind the shack or inside the barn, there is a portcullis that needs a key. You can either buy the property to get the key from the upstairs drawer, or simply (if rather gruesomely) dig it up from the dead Giles' grave. Once inside there is an area with statues, pillars and the key. Fairfax Gardens *Facing the castle, follow the path around the grassy patch to the left, towards the low wall of the castle. Hang a right at the end of it, so you're heading under the steps to the castle. The key is hidden just on your left as you go under the stairs. There is a demon door in here too. *Second key can't be obtained until further on in the game. You'll need the quest 'Love Hurts' active, in order to get into Lady Grey's Tomb. Once you gain access, drop down, making your way into the main chamber of the tomb. With your back to the tomb containing Lady Grey's head, there is a tunnel leading onto the next chamber. Follow the tunnels, through to the next open chamber. The key is on your immediate right, under the set of stairs you must climb to exit. Oakfield *After the scene at the planted tree and the end of the mission with Hammer, follow the path and by some bales of hay there is a key. It's the west side of the map next to the sea. The bales are opposite Luminous Cottage. *As you enter Oakfield coming from Rookridge, the second house on the right Manure Manor has a key inside. *As you go towards the Temple of Light, if you look at your map you'll see a small lake on the right side of the map. Follow the path here and you'll see the key next to the path by the lake. *Go through Oakfield until you come to the Sculptor's workshop by the waterside area. The house next door to the sculpture's workshop is called Porridge Cottage. If you go inside and up the stairs you'll find a key. The house lies at the northern tip of the land next to the sea in the middle of the map. Echo Mine *There is one key located in Echo Mine that is accessible during, and after completion of, the Hobbe Squatters quest. From the entrance, head forwards to the first open room. Cling to the right hand side of the mine, you'll see the key hidden amoung mushrooms after the first wooden structure. Wellspring Cave *If you're entering the cave on the mission with Hannah (Hammer), then it's the first door that you go through. The key is located just behind the first set of switches you have to stand on. If you're not with Hannah, enter the cave and head towards the room with the chains and switches that you entered with Hannah. Take the first door on your left, and follow the zigzag path towards the end. There's a statue and two pressure switches on the platform, the key is hidden just behind it. Rookridge *Travelling along Bowerstone Road, south part of the map, you'll be attacked by bandits. Just past this area and following the road, you'll see a wooden walkway with a statue at the end. There is a key at the base of the statue. This is also where the Till Death Do Us Part side quest will start. *From the back exit from the Rookridge Inn (upstairs), follow the path to reach the old station. The path goes past a wooden shack next to a rail track. If you follow the track to the end (to the right) next to the shack you'll find a key. *Hobbe Cave - Inside the cave in a narrow area there is a dig spot next to the path/entrance with a key inside (the dig spot looks like a black mark on the ground). It is just after (or before, depending on which way you're coming from) the large open room with stone walkways, fire torches and a misty bottom. This room is just as you enter from Rookridge (down the ladder) or the last room if you entered from the Gemstone Grotto side. It's a smallish circular shaped room with glowing fungus. You will need to make sure your dog skill is at least level 3 otherwise the dig spot won't appear. Buy or find books to increase dog rating. *You'll exit the Hobbe Cave and come to an area which is on the other side of the broken bridge you dove off earlier. You'll see a yellow and brown coach house with a path that leads around it. Follow the path and there is a key behind it. *Gemstone Grotto (Far NW of map - go through Hobbe Cave and swim across lake - or just after you have dived off the broken bridge swim to the far left and follow path) - Once inside, follow the pathway and you'll come to a single chest before you drop down. In the room just before the chest there is a path to the left with a visible key in front of a statue. *Inside the Temple of Shadows - Follow the left pathway (from the room with the wheel) to the main chamber (a room with a misty floor) there is a key behind the chair and desk. Westcliff *On the south part of the map there is a ruined camp - inside the wooden hut is a key. *Inside the Howling Halls (west of map) you'll come to a spiral staircase. At the top in one of the alcoves is a key. *Just before you get to Howling Halls, you cross a stone bridge (the one without flags on it). Cross this bridge, heading towards Howling Halls (North) then cling to the cliff line on your right, until you find somewhere to dive down. Swim to the right (North on your map), until you get to a grassy hill. The key is right there. *On the beach to the right behind some crates. Wraithmarsh *Inside the abandoned farm building on the top floor, just after crossing the lake. Its the first building on left as you approach the Drowned Farm area with the well in the middle. *As you make your way through an area with tombs you can't enter, there is a pool of fog before you with several statues and coffins around it. On your left is a key in an open tomb. *After the water area where you defeated the 2nd banshee you'll enter another flooded area with a green hut. There is a path next to this hut that leads to a key; it's the right-hand path if you're facing the hut's steps. *Inside Twinblade's tomb, once you navigate the puzzles to reach the coffin room, there is a key inside this room on the right of the coffin. *Inside Twinblade's tomb there is another key in the coffin. *Before you leave Twinblade's tomb, destroy the cracked coffin wall. There is a treasure chest behind it. Once you leave the tomb, the key is directly outside. *There is a 7th key in the Shadow Court making the total of 51 keys. During the fight in Wraithmarsh, when you have to meet with the Shadow Court, in the room where you have to fight various Shadows (Hobbes, Bandits, etc.) there is a fake or cracked wall on the back left side when you enter the room. 51st Key Due to an error at Lionhead Studios, a 51st silver key can be found. It is unknown whether this was done on purpose or not. It can be beneficial to the player however and can be used to get "the hoarder" achievement if they have missed one in a place which you cannot return. There is some contention over whether or not it counts to your total. Notes *An achievement can be obtained by collecting all 50 keys. Category:Gameplay Category:Keys Category:Fable II